Tired Eyes and Soulmates
by LuckyGreenMark
Summary: "Ally would easily say that all-nighters are her favourite kind of nights." [austin x ally oneshot piece]


**hi i'm back again with another random fic even though i haven't actively used this account in years.**

 **austin & ally as a show has really lost its charm to me, but it was such a fandom i was invested in that whenver i get strokes of inspiration, it's easiest to write about this show since i know and understand its dynamics like the back of my hand.**

 **so here's another short oneshot for austin & ally, enjoy.**

* * *

Even though the exhaustion makes her fingers ache and the back of her head feel numb, Ally would easily say that all-nighters are her favourite kind of nights.

Because even though her eyes are tired and her fingers hurt from playing so many different chords along the piano and her brain feels dead from lack of sleep, the fact that Austin is right next to her and feeling just as drained but determined to finish the music piece makes it worth it.

When Austin gets tired, he gets goofy. He starts randomly giggling and he'll find the most mundane things the funniest, so if Ally accidentally presses an ugly note or writes down the wrong words, he'll start chuckling like he's 9 years old again and the world is his playground and everything is joyous in that moment when Ally grins back at him, because Austin's laugh is contagious and there's no way Ally could ever resist smiling back. It's one of her favourite qualities about him. Laughing with him about nothing in the middle of the night is one of the most cherished memories Ally has.

If Ally's being honest, she does most the work. Austin does help produce the music, yes, but his "help" mostly consists of him saying "I like that!" or "I don't like that," to whatever Ally pitches at him and then Ally's back to the piano keys until they finally find something that works and is approved by Austin. He's the one that has to perform them, anyway.

Ally doesn't mind though. If she had to be completely honest, if Austin asked her to jump off a bridge with him she would.

(The fact that they've actually done that before together though really is another point by itself, she thinks. She starts to giggle. Austin looks at her with raised eyebrows but she doesn't bother to explain.)

There's just something so serene in the atmosphere when it's nearly one in the morning and Austin and Ally have been cramped inside the backroom of her father's music store for hours, and there's take-out boxes and empty food wrappers scattered across the tables and crumpled-up papers thrown left and right as Austin tried to throw them Kobe-style into the waste basket and missed. Something so alluring when Ally's hands are gracing their way along the piano keys and Austin is laid out on top of the piano above her, draping like a lady from the black-and-white movies of the Victorian era, except he's only half as pretty because there's crumbs on the end of his mouth and his hair's a mess from how many times he's ran his hand through it.

Another favourite thing about these all-nighters because as the hours tick by and her brain starts melting bit by bit with each one, so does Austin's and his filter starts to get removed and then he'll start talking and asking questions about the utmost random and strange things, but Ally enjoys the conversations because with each question, she gets to know a little bit more about Austin and how his brain works.

"Do you believe in soulmates?" he asks her one night when they've decided to pull an all-nighter because there's a deadline in two days and neither of them can afford to try and press for more time.

"Not really," she admits.

"Why?"

"I don't think there is a celestial or higher power that necessarily controls the romantic aspect and destiny of each and every individual and connects each one to each other by heart and proclaim them to be lovers by fate," Ally says. "But... it's more fun and makes life more interesting if you do believe in stuff like that so I can understand why other people would, but it's just so hopelessly romantic. I don't find the appeal for myself."

He's quiet for a moment. Ally uses big words, even though she's a tiny person. Sometimes it stumps Austin for a couple seconds.

Then, he says, "I guess that makes sense. But yeah, it is a lot more fun if you believe in stuff like soulmates, or like the zodiac and astrology stuff."

"Do you believe in soulmates?" she throws the question back at him.

He sits up at that, and the joints in his neck and back crack from the change in position, because for the past thirty minutes he's been sprawled awkwardly on the piano in front of her. He looks at her with his big doe brown eyes that melt her like warm chocolate. "Yeah, I do. I believe there's a person out there for everyone, and that everyone has someone. Like some people say they're going to be forever alone and stuff, but that's not true."

Ally snorts out a laugh. "Except for me. I'm probably going to grow up to become that crazy cat lady that everyone always dreads."

"No, you wouldn't," Austin says with a grin. "You're a dog person. You'd be the crazy _dog_ lady."

Ally giggles at that, because it's true - she's definitely a dog person. Austin knows just how many dogs Ally wants to have when she's older and moved out on her own, from a Shiba Inu to an American Eskimo to a Samoyed. One time Austin told her that " _you're gonna drain all our money because you're gonna spoil our dogs too much_ ," and it took Ally a minute to realise that Austin had inferred to the future of dogs as something they'd be doing _together_. It definitely is something that's been in the back of Ally's mind ever since.

"Maybe one of my dogs will be my soulmate," Ally says thoughtfully.

"Then where would I go?" Austin asks, jokingly hurt, and lets out a laugh. Ally laughs with him, but she hopes he doesn't see her cheeks blushing.

There's a few minutes of quiet then, where the only noise is Ally's fingers pressing soft keys along the piano. Sweet notes linger in the air, almost as melodious as Austin's laugh, and when she blinks, she realises she's very tired. The clock across the room reads 2:35 AM, and she's about a two thirds of the way done with the music.

"I don't know," Ally suddenly says. "Sometimes I like to think I have a soulmate, though at the same time I can't imagine myself having one. It's such an ambiguous concept, and I don't think I'm attractive enough, or interesting enough anyway."

"You are though," Austin replies, his eyes flickering to hers. He reaches over with a single finger and pokes her on the nose. "You're more than enough."

Ally crosses her eyes at the boop of her nose, and Austin chuckles. He turns to jump off the piano and moves to a loveseat near the window and curls up along the pillows. When their eyes meet, Ally distinctly thinks of _big ole puppy eyes_ , and wonders if there's any connection between that and her reason for loving dogs so much. It would explain a lot.

As the night goes on, they trade ideas back and forth until finally nearly 3:30 AM they finally finish. They're exhausted, and when Austin invites Ally to sit next to him on the loveseat with him, she complies easily, letting Austin's arm go around her shoulder. They sit next to each other, hearts beating, and Ally lets out a sigh.

"I think you are my soulmate," Austin mumbles quietly. Sleepiness is taking over his voice and his shoulders are slumped against hers, but his eyes are looking at hers carefully and cutely.

"I think you are mine too," she replies, and there's something candy-sweet that's melting at the core of her because of his eyes.

"What happened to not believing?" Austin teases softly, and one of his fingers is tracing circles on her shoulder. She faintly feels the shape of a heart, though it could be her mind playing tricks on her. She's so tired, and the room is so dark, except for the few rays of moonlight that shine through the window and illuminate Austin's figure.

"Well, Austin Moon," Ally said, smiling, and there's something about the smile that flashes across his face that makes her impossibly happy.

"You just might make me believe in soulmates."

* * *

 **uhhh this is really short and all over the place but i just kinda got in the mood to write soft romantic sweet stuff and i decided to use austin &ally for it.**

 **i havent watched austin & ally in YEARS, tbh it lost its appeal to me arnd the time that ally actually started becoming her own singer/songwriter. i mean i think it shows character development, but it really took away the dynamic between her and austin that made the show really interesting, in my opinion. i plan on watching the series finale though cus i was looking at the show wiki and it mentioned something abt how ally WAS austin's husband and im like ? what did i miss so yeah**

 **leave reviews on what u think. criticism is appreciated! just don't roast me**

 **i hope yall enjoy**

 **\- cynthia**


End file.
